A Moment in Time
by Cintia J
Summary: Emma and Killian had a unique moment during King Midas' ball - This is just my take from some of their thoughts and feelings


Sometimes the unexpected is the best than can ever happen. And definitely, that was something she thought she would never have to do. The place itself felt unreal, like, instead of being there, she was wandering through the depths of a dream... The glittering walls, in pure gold, and all those people moving around in bright, elegant clothes, with ease and refinement... No, she definitely didn't belong with them.

Suddenly, her mother's words, upon the destroyed nursery that could never be truly hers, came back louder than ever: " _This is the life I wanted you to have_ ". And the realisation hit her. Was this the answer to the "what if…?" But surely, that life didn't include him. The man she held to as if her life depended on it, who seemed to be familiar with this kind of thing. But of course, nothing was _right_. Her presence itself there was a mistake. At her side, Hook smiled slightly, and he knew, it was because of her. That was his mocking smile. Surely, he knew what she was thinking about.

He couldn't deny he enjoyed the look on her face when she saw the courtiers dancing. She had always been an open book for him, and the slight blush in her cheeks and the expression in her eyes were utterly amusing. She was out of her element, as only a few times in her life before, and didn't know what to do. And though he could sense her unease, he had to admit she looked simply beautiful. Regal, in her ruby red dress, a true jewel among pale petals scattered in the golden ballroom. And although she felt uncomfortable, she had certain glow on her face… A glow that perhaps she wasn't aware of, but which reflected her true self. The princess, radiant in beauty and adorable, sudden awkwardness. And the woman he had come to love so deeply. And at the next instant, he didn't remember Snow White, or the ring, or the prince, as he took her hand, leading it to his shoulder, and softly encircled her waist, regretting the lack of his left hand that didn't allow him to take hers and feel it holding on to him, her only anchor in that strange, glittering world she'd never seen before.

"Wait, are you saying you know how to do whatever this… is?" she said, surprised and doubtful.

"It's called a waltz. There's only one rule: pick a partner who knows what he's doing".

Their closeness only grew when he lifted his eyes to hers, and found her face, now calmer, and with a slight smile. And he felt, more than ever, how deeply he had changed him, even without knowing so. Because there, in that gold-made palace, led by the soft, delicate music, he felt again like the young, enthusiastic naval officer he had been so long ago; the man ruled by honour, that he thought gone forever, along with his brother, back when this kind of evenings were usual. And all that because of her. This woman, to whom he gave his heart utterly and completely, even before noticing it. A heart he thought dead for centuries, drowned in hatred, permanently broken, empty of all warmth.

Emma accepted his lead, and relaxed a little bit. She knew she should be focused on their purpose, but this… This wasn't in the bargain. Her first royal ball. Slowly, carefully, he helped her move in the crowded dance floor, showing off his ease and skill… And suddenly, both had forgotten the reason to be there, the people they were supposed to watch, and the mistake that needed to be fixed. The music kept flowing, as if it was one with the dancers. Around them, the courtiers danced elegantly, as expected, with finely studied steps, taking their ladies hand, and leading them perfectly, as they moved as if floating, their dresses opening like flowers at their feet…

But the spell was working, and soon, they were too engrossed to notice. It was as if the room –the world– had been emptied of all people, and they moved at the rhythm of their heartbeats… What an astounding difference from what they've just been through! Like if punching his past self wasn't strange enough… But he could see, clearer than ever, the line separating the past from the present. Because there was a time in which Emma wouldn't have been more than that; a doll, a pretty face, with whom he could spent a random moment of distraction that couldn't be called joy, in the darkness of his cabin. But now, this… this is what she truly deserved, and what he wanted for her… For both of them. To hold each other, smiling of pure joy, and moving together in sync… Forever. He felt ready for it. Looking at her green eyes with both surprise and adoration, he felt once again overwhelmed. How could this woman, out of nowhere, and to whom he just stumbled upon, become his whole world? ... How could she make him feel his worth all over again? …

If the so-called fairy tales were to be believed, they looked pretty much like this. This was their happy ending. Just the two of them, in that warm need of closeness, like of air to breathe, moving as one… though now he thought about it, he would hardly call it an _ending_... Not when it was just the beginning of their happiness together, finally allowing themselves to love and be loved… He would have liked to freeze this moment forever, in which she smiled in his arms, and there was no sorrow or despair in her eyes, as she relied on him so… trusting. And he knew how much her trust meant. He lowered his gaze to her lips… What if he kissed her, right then and there? It was so easy, to hold her waist tighter, bring her closer, and capture her lips… He knew she wouldn't push him away. But something stopped him. It could be too much… And pressing her would not do any good. Instead, he let her enjoy their moment of peaceful joy, finding her true self, the Emma that could never be, but always was latent within…

And they danced away, sinking in the moment, hardly remembering it had to end at some point, and without even imagining that many of the guests, who had never set foot on the palace or seen the king's daughter before, watched them, and believed Emma to be the princess who was about to get married, because, though her dancing skills weren't as perfect as they should, the wide dress hid her unaccustomed feet, and her face shone in comparison to the sour expression in Abigail's face, as the couple looked at each other, unmistakably. That was happiness, and many believed, true love. What they believed they would see upon an engagement ball. At least, in that crowded ballroom, there was a princess who had found her destiny.

…And far, far away, the sound of the passing pages stopped, once again, to allow the quill to draw out the truth, immortalizing the moment in its yellowed paper...

 _"…And it was in the King's ball where the princess and the pirate were certain of a love that had been born a long time ago, taking them through countless dangers and endless tears. Because now, they could smile without fear, hold each other close as they always wanted to. But above all, without feeling the need to hide anymore their true selves, and most of all, the pure happiness and joy that each other's mere presence brought to their lonely hearts_ "...

They would see it later, but the words would stay there to ends of time… in the pages, and their hearts and souls.

* * *

 _ **I'm going through a serious case of writer's block, and this is the best I could come up with. I always wanted to write about this scene from the show, and I have to say that the result is not exactly what I wanted, but still, comment! Both if you like it, or if you don't. I need to know how to improve, and your opinion would be much useful.**_


End file.
